


Snapshots of Friends

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Elias and Anthony Actually Like John, Even If They'll Never Admit It, Gen, John is a badass, No Slash, They Worry, frienemies, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Elias and Anthony enjoy a quiet day in a café, they witness the sight of their favorite frenemy being a badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Following notes will have spoilers from 4X09 to the finale. 
> 
> Anthony never dies (seriously his character was genius. Started as someone you thought was going to get kneecapped any second and ended up being a total badass), and they manage to escape. Life goes back to normal. Or as normal as can be. 
> 
> Head-canon: the two groups are definitely frenemies, although it might actually be canon and they might just slightly worry about the other. Again, with Elias wanting to save John it's actually close to canon.
> 
> First POI fic!

Elias sat with Anthony at a small café overlooking a square. I was a quiet day. Sunny, slow paced, and perfect to be out enjoying the fresh air instead of cooped up in a basement. He watched as, across from him, Anthony dug at his lunch with what could only be described as boredom. Elias smiled into his cup of coffee. While he liked being out among the ‘mortals’, Anthony found it utterly dull. He much rather be out fighting and striking fear into their enemies. 

As his friend ate, Elias let his gaze travel over the occupants of the café. If there was one thing that differentiated him from other ‘mob’ bosses, was that he found people interesting. He _liked_ people, even if some of them would try to kill him, or he’d have them killed. 

Even when he was undercover as a teacher to get intel on the Russians, he’d felt fondness for many of his students, and cursed their parents for the life they were leading them toward. Especially Will, the kid had a bright future ahead of him. Elias really hoped he’d get out of that stinking place. He didn’t want to face the boy later in life as a potential enemy. 

“Hey boss.” Carl was so distracted by his inner thoughts that he startled when Anthony called out to him. 

“Yeah?” He asked fixing his glasses in an attempt to hide his reaction. Anthony just looked at him with the same shit eating smile, causing Elias to glare at him. 

“Check that out.” His childhood friend said nodding his head toward the glass behind Elias. The mob boss turned to looked over his shoulder, is eyebrows raising as a young man came sprinting down the opposite sidewalk as if the devil himself were after him. Pedestrians were pushed aside and others parted so as to not be run over, all of them yelling and cursing at him.

Another movement caught his attention and Carl looked farther back to see none other than John,in his usual get up, running after the man. His face was set in that serious and deadly way that had made him felt both scared and highly protected all those months ago when he was simply a history teacher. 

“Well, what do you know?” Elias commented fascinated as he watched John gain on the other man with no difficulty.  

Both Anthony and he followed the events as if they were watching a film, eyes glued on the actors and waiting eagerly for the action to start. 

The man, with his lanky legs and panicked expression tripped over this own feet. Before he hit the ground though, the man caught himself on a lamppost and turned with a snarl, pulling a gun from the pocket of his hoodie and aiming it a John. 

Elias would never admit the slight intake of air at the sight, and would also never comment on the way Anthony tensed. There was no need to worry though (not that they were), as John easily, almost lazily, sidestepped away from the weapon’s trajectory and with a burst of speed caught up to him in time to ram his fist into the man’s face effectively sending him onto the unforgiving ground.  

As he laid on the floor groaning in pain (or so they imagined, they could’t really hear anything), John kicked the gun away and touched a finger to his ear.  

‘Harold’ Elias thought absently as he saw John’s lips moving. After a few seconds of speaking to the spectacled man, John bent forward to pull the man up and forced his arms behind his back, quickly zip tying him. He expertly pinned an envelope he produced from his inside pocket to the man’s hoodie and proceeded to trip him so he fell face first back onto the ground. 

As if nothing had happened, John took a moment to straightened himself, buttoning up the jacket to his suit and walked calmly away. 

The two men in the café watched silently, secretly in admiration, as he turned the corner, unchallenged and unhurried, just as sirens echoed through the streets.  

A minute later a police cruiser braked right next to the tied up man. Two police officers quickly got out of the car, confused expressions on their faces. One of them grabbed the man, unpinned the envelope and still obviously confused threw him in the back seat. Both officers took a moment to see the contents of the envelope. Elias could only make out what appeared to be photos and some documents he was sure contained evidence of some wrongdoing on the man’s part. They were approached by many of the pedestrians who had been in the man’s way, gesturing in irritation and pointing at him through the window of the car.

With nothing else to do, the officers spent the next five minutes reassuring them (probably that he would be locked up). After the small crowed dispersed, the officers simple got back in their cruiser and sped away. Even as they passed next to them Elias could see that the poor men were still nowhere near understanding what had just happened. 

“Well.” Carl commented after the police cruiser disappeared from sight. “That was interesting.”

Anthony looked back at him with a smirk. Elias was aware that his friend respected John’s ability, as well as felt in debt with the man and his employer for having saved their lives for what had to be the third, fourth time? He’d lost count. 

“Looks like they were someone else’s Guardian Angel today.” He answered, taking another bite of his now cold lunch and grimacing. 

“Or someone’s doom, in this case.” Elias mussed. “Wonder what problem was this time.” 

“Probably something involving an innocent civilian caught up in someone else’s mess.” 

Elias made an agreeing noise. 

Both men continued to sit in silence, Elias staring out the window pensively and Anthony giving up on his food and stealing his friend’s still warm cup of coffee. 

“I’ll say this, I miss having them come to me for help. At least then I could get the scoop of what they were up to.”  

Anthony's only answer was a snort as he downed the rest of the coffee.  

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a hurry so any mistakes please just point them out so I can edit later. Thanks =)


End file.
